Incondicional
by Marian Kou
Summary: Está es una nueva historia. Cortita.. de un capítulo. Participa en el reto de Rebeldes Kou. Es un cuento contado en primera persona y relata un inconveniente entre Seiya y Usagi. La historia es 100% SeiUsa. Y quizás haya un bonus track de Mako y Taiki… pero la historia principal está terminada. Feliz San Valentín a todas. Que tengan mucho amor y buenas amistades!


Está es una nueva historia. Cortita.. de un capítulo. Participa en el reto de Rebeldes Kou. Es un cuento contado en primera persona y relata un inconveniente entre Seiya y Usagi. La historia es 100% SeiUsa. Y quizás haya un bonus track de Mako y Taiki… pero la historia principal está terminada. Feliz San Valentín a todas. Que tengan mucho amor y buenas amistades!

Hola! Soy Makoto Kino, tengo 19 años y estudio repostería profesional...  
esa sería mi presentación si fuera una persona normal... pero desde mis 14 años mi vida dejó de ser común y corriente. Todo cambió cuando la conocí a ella... Usagi, y todo se volvió más raro cuando todas recuperamos nuestras memorias. Pues si... no estoy sola en esta travesía, 3 grandes amigas, aparte de Usa que es mi ángel... me acompañan, y eventualmente hay otras 4 personas particulares que comparten nuestro destino. Las Outhers Senshis. Pues claro, yo soy la reencarnación de Sailor Júpiter, guardiana y princesa del planeta homónimo. Parte de la corte de la Princesa Serenity de la luna. Pero todo esto ya lo saben... y yo creía que al recordar mi vida anterior e ir al futuro, me ahorraba muchos problemas en esta vida... pero no... después de la guerra de las Sailor's, encabezada por la ahora redimida Sailor Galaxia, todo cambió, presente y futuro se convirtió en una vorágine de eventos alocados que me sorprenden todo los días... desde que ellos, se fueron, mejor dicho volvieran, porque si bien el problema de nuestra princesa comenzó con la partida de la guerrera de la lucha, o mejor dicho... con la partida de SK, pues extrañaba demasiado a su egocéntrico "amigo", lo digo de esta forma, porque era más que obvio que no sólo eran amigos, la pobre Usa se mintió demasiado al respecto, y al notar su ausencia se hicieron presentes todos esos sentimientos que tenía tergiversado... por que escondidos no estaban... y rompió con Mamoru (mamo chan... o como yo le digo Mamuerto chan). Para sorpresa grande de todos, este lo tomo bien... (puede que le hayan lavado el cerebro en lo de Galaxia-san, no me extrañaría, a lo mejor nuestra ex enemiga hizo algún conjuro para que mamuerto se alejara de nuestra Usa y al fin pueda ser feliz de verdad ... pues si... a pesar que se veía fácil ese futuro siempre me pareció aburrido, y la neoreina tenía siempre una cara de frustración y tristeza) y aunque suena extraño.. las outers tampoco lo tomaron mal... con Rei-chan pensamos que quizás se desataria una guerra interestelar y nos estuvimos preparando incrementando nuestras habilidades y poderes para defender a Usagi-chan de lo que sea. Pero no fue necesario.  
Ellas llegaron la semana siguiente que Mamoru y Usagi rompieron. Estábamos en el templo de Reí, cuando mi pelinegra amiga sintió sus presencias al cruzar el portal. Usagi-chan había preparado un discurso como los que ella sabe decir, Amy-chan había calculado las probabilidades de cambio de futuro luego de la separación y cuánto en porcentaje nos veríamos afectados. La gran Diosa del amor, Minako-chan también tenía una lista de razones por las cuales en la relación de los príncipes no había amor... y ahí estábamos, Mars y yo... no sabíamos que diríamos, pero la defenderiamos a toda costa. Entraron a la sala de oración y Reí y yo nos pusimos en guardia, no íbamos a tolerar que mandoneen a nuestra princesa, ella es la que debería darnos órdenes, sin embargo siempre nos dió libertad para elegir. Pero para sorpresa de todas Haruka-san llegó y saludó de forma coqueta, Michiru-san nos regaló una sonrisa luego de su formal saludo, y Setsuna-san hizo una reverencia solemne y sonrió, Hotaru-chan abrazó a Usagi, pues ella sigue siendo una niña. Y Setsuna habló:  
'Usagi-chan, vinimos a comentarte que las puertas del tiempo se han cerrado y el futuro es incierto...'  
'Ademas... el viento sopla en otra dirección, hay brisa de cambio en el ambiente' (dijo Haruka, no se porque siempre dicen cosas raras...¿?)  
'La marea nos ha anunciado que has escogido tu rumbo'  
Dijo la princesa de los mares...  
'Si princesa, nos hemos enterado que has roto tu relación con el príncipe de la tierra... aunque la pequeña dama tal como la conocíamos dejo de existir, su semilla estelar sigue intacta, y se ha vuelto más fuerte, eso quiere decir que tu linaje heredará más poder porque te unirás a un gran guerrero... y nos alegramos mucho que hayas elegido el camino de la felicidad, aunque sea incierto y se presenten más batallas, se que serás feliz, y nosotras también...' esto dijo Hotaru... al menos no dio tantas vueltas y dijo algo más o menos coherente... para nosotras aún no tenía mucho sentido, y debo asegurar que en ese momento no tenía idea a lo que se referían... y mi rubia amiga princesa tampoco... pero al menos, no intentaron obligar a Usa a continuar en una relación sin amor. Algo sabían que nosotras no, además ¿Como rayos se enteraron? En fin, me era suficiente con saber que mi preciosa amiga estuviera bien.  
Todo parecía estar mejor que nunca, terminamos la preparatoria... ingresamos a la Universidad, y estábamos más unidas que nunca.  
Una noche de verano, nos juntamos en el templo de Rei-chan. Hacia tanto calor, que nos sentamos en las bancas del jardín a beber unas cervezas (pues si, también hacemos cosas de chicas normales que cumplieron la mayoría de edad) cuando divisamos en el cielo una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, similar a la de aquella vez, y sentimos sus resplandores cuando cruzaron la atmósfera del planeta... (creí que ya apearecería Haruka, lanzando su ataque y amenazando de muerte a nuestros visitantes, pero no fue asi). Y ellos volvieron... y con ellos, también salieron a la luz los sentimientos de Usagi. Y no pasó mucho para que mi princesa le diera una oportunidad al cantante. Todas sabíamos de los sentimientos de Usa, era un secreto a voces, pero si ella no quería hablar, no había que presionar. Y ahora con sus alas libres, pudo hacerlo y ser feliz...  
De todos estos eventos, que cambiaron el curso de la historia tal y como la conocíamos después de la guerras de las Sailor's, han pasado un poco más de dos años, y ahora me encuentro aquí, a días de San Valentín, esperando a mi adorada princesa. Puesto que pronto viajará a Kinmonku para pedir la mano de Seiya Kou, y como la tradición de ese remoto planeta lo demanda, las mujeres son quienes piden la mano de su enamorado, sea a la familia, o en este caso a la corona, y la forma de hacerlo es oficiando un banquete cocinado por la novia en honor al prometido. Si bien Usagi se las ingenio para conseguir una mansión en una de las lunas de Kinmonku, la luna Figther (así que ya saben quien es su regente y Príncipe, y como hizo Usagi para conseguirla), mi rubia amiga no aprendió a cocinar, y hace más de dos meses venimos ensayando tanto menús (típicos de aquí y de allá, pues Usa quiere combinar y honrar a ambas culturas) como cantidades y presentaciones, Rei-chan la está ayudando con el ceremonial y le enseña como ser buena anfitriona, ella está avanzada en la carrera de relaciones internacionales, así que sabe mucho de eso, por otro lado, Ami-chan le está enseñando la cultura de Kinmonku y la historia, aunque no sé si mi rubia amiga le queda algo de todo lo que lee, lo bueno es que está tan entusiasmada, que le pone todo su esfuerzo. Y por último Minako-chan, ella se encarga de la decoración, vajillas, invitados, y la organización general como de nuestros vestuarios. Pues obvio... todas viajaremos con ella, Usa nos lo encargó, quiere que le hagamos compañía además de ser su sostén. Pues a pesar de que ha madurado mucho, cuando las situaciones la superan tiende a llorar... y ahí estamos nosotras, incondicionales, buscando darle fuerzas y hacerla sonreír, y aquella brilla con todo su esplendor... como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.  
El timbre de mi apartamento suena, y ahí está mi despistada amiga, y no logro evitar reirme ante lo que veo:  
-``Usagi-chan, mirate, tienes tu blusa al revés..."  
Mi rubia amiga primero da un grito de alarma ante mi comentario y luego veo que su rostro tomó un color carmín intenso, y su respiración se entre corta?  
-``Usagi? Estas bien? Te estás ahogando?"  
Efectivamente, al parecer volvió a la realidad con mi comentario y esto provocó una tos imparable en ella. Cuando logre que se calme, le preguntaré que es lo que sucede, pues noto también que su línea de cabello, está como torcida, como si se hubiese peinado a las apuradas... por fin cesó de toser... y la duda me carcome...  
-``Usagi! Que te pasó amiga, estás bien; mirate, además de tu blusa, tus cabellos están raros, ya ahora tienes una palidez increíble luego de ese ataque de tos que te vino... oye, acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?..."  
-``Mako-chan, puedo confiar en ti cierto?"  
-``que? Pero que es lo que preguntas? Sabes que sí... pero dime amiga, que pasó?, estas bien?"  
-``por supuesto Mako, más que bien, tengo que contarte, pero debes prometer; 1 que guardaras el secreto, 2 que no me juzgaras, y 3 que no me interrumpirás... porque de verdad, es tan increíble que necesito relatarlo tal cual como sucedió"  
Debo confesar que mientras me dice esto varios escenarios cruzan por mi mente, pero no veo peligro, más bien sus ojos parecen emocionados, y ansiosos...  
-``Muy bien, dispara, prometo que no te defraudaré..."  
Mi amiga comenzó a jugar con sus manos y sus piernas estaban como bailando en un ritmo constante y enfermizo... me estaba impacientando...  
-``y bien? Usagi-chan? Vas a hablar?"  
Un segundo, dos, tres...  
-``Mako-chan, lo hice, hice el amor con Seiya-kun..."  
Y aquí estoy yo, seguramente con una extraña cara intentando comprender lo que mi tierna amiga quiere decir... pero no terminó de procesar la información, ella esta continuando su relato...  
-``Anoche, como todas las noches paso por mi casa y subió a mi balcón, estuvimos hablando por largo rato... estábamos como recostados en mi cama, bueno, yo sentada apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo, y el tenía la cabeza bajo mi cuello, me encanta tenerlo así, porque puedo peinar sus cabellos, y siento tenerlo cerca de mi corazón, le estaba contando sobre como nos íbamos a organizar para viajar, cuando siento un leve ronquido, él se había dormido en mi pecho y me daba mucha ternura, lo observé, y tenía tres botones de su camisa entreabierta, podía ver claramente el inicio de su abdomen marcado, y me tenté y metí la mano para tocarlo..."  
-``un momento Usagi-chan, tú...?"  
-``Si, yo Mako-chan, es que me encanta ese hombre, no tienes idea de lo lindo que se siente tenerlo en brazos, y lo que produce su cuerpo... bueno, en fin acaricié sus abdominales y esto provocó que se removiera, y dio un suspiro a mi cuello que provocó en mi algo, que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Mamoru-san... de pronto sentí que un calor se apoderaba de mi, me empezó hacer cosquillas en el vientre, y bueno, sentí mojada mi entrepierna... no pude evitar gemir.."  
Flash Back Usagi:  
Seiya se había despertado con mis caricias, y empezó a respirar en mi cuello...  
-''Odango, que haces? Estas picarona hoy"  
Su aliento en mi cuello me arrancó un gemido ronco. Hizo que me removiera, y mis pantis se mojaran...  
-``Seiya-kun, que haces? Mmm...!"  
-''Besar tu cuello odango es demasiado excitante... adoro tu perfume..."  
Y ahí cuando inspiró en mi cuello y lo comenzó a besar, perdí la cabeza, es irónico, estuve casi toda mi adolescencia de novia y jamás sentí lo que Seiya me hizo sentir, empezó como algo tan inocente...  
No aguanto más, tomó su rostro con mis manos, me doy cuenta que tiemblan, y lo beso, es un beso apasionado, cargado de humedad, de deseo. El coloca sus manos firmes detrás de mi cuello, bajo mi cabeza, y me sostiene, como pidiéndome que no corte el beso, ¿pero como piensa que podría hacerlo? Si se siente tan rico, sobre todo cuando siento su lengua explorando mi boca, no quiero quedarme atrás, y yo también, imito su acción... mientras siento como ambos quedamos arrodillados en mi cama, que suerte que no está Luna, sino me regañaría, ¡ay pero están mis padres! Se me ocurre algo, y el Crystal de Plata, conociendome cumple mi deseo.  
Mi adorado Seiya, no se dió cuenta que no estamos en mi habitación, pero ¿que importa? Tengo este hombre tan sexi tan sólo para mi, lo sigo besando, y empiezo a acariciar su abdomen, cuanto deseaba tocar ese abdomen, el besa mi cuello, siento sus manos en mis pechos, es increíble está sensación, mi cabeza se va hacia atrás haciendo que Seiya baje por mis senos, y su lengua húmeda la siento deslizarse a uno de mis pechos, siento su lengua morder mi pezón, se siente tan excitante... y en el otro siento sus manos masajeandome, mis piernas se abren... como instintivamente...y el se recuesta sobre mi, aún seguimos vestidos, pero no se por cuánto tiempo, y nos seguimos besando, él termina por desprender mi blusa que estaba entreabierta, besa mi ombligo, y sigue bajando por esa línea, retira mis shorts, y siento que comienza a besar la parte superior de mis muslos, está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del centro de placer, mi entrepierna se humedece aún más, y parece que el puede sentirlo, porque siento sus manos bailando en mis piernas, nunca había pensado que las pantis que uso fuera tan incómodas, pues ahora necesito sentir el calor de sus manos, con tanta excitación que tengo, sin darme cuenta yo misma masajeo mis pechos, Seiya me observa unos segundos, se termina de quitar su camisa, y sigue su trabajo, siento como quita mis bragas, y en mi frenesí, bajo una de mis manos, y me acaricio, el huele mi entrepierna, sólo gemidos salen de mi boca, y no se que pasó, pero siento que retira mi mano, y puedo sentir su lengua besando mi virginal zona, mientras sus dedos, se introducen en mi, de forma lenta y progresiva, quiero más, pero el lleva otro ritmo, lo disfruto, pero mi cuerpo gime por sentirlo más salvaje, y ahí otra vez su lengua juega con mi clítoris, la electricidad que recorre mi espalda, y el cosquilleo en mi vientre hace que me moje más, en otra ocasión sentiría pena, pero ahora, disfrutó sentirme así de mojada, y excitada, y el parece disfrutarlo también... en un momento siento como el levanta la velocidad, y yo, por mi lado siento fuegos artificiales que explotan en mi cuerpo, me siento una supernova que está estallando, mi respiración es agitada, y desde mi centro de placer siento una descarga placentera que recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo, ¡que sensación tan maravillosa!  
Cuando el quita los dedos de mi... veo que se los lleva a la boca  
-``Odango... sabía que eras rica, pero me equivoqué... eres un manjar..."  
Volvió a lamer sus dedos... y este conjunto de acciones, sumado al orgasmos, hizo que despertará la Diosa del Sexo Salvaje que vive en mi, como pude lo recosté, le quite sus jeans y su boxer, puedo ver que el también está bien duro y mojado, ¡por todos los cielos! ¡está parado, saludando, pidiéndome ser besado...! Hago caso a mi primitivo instinto, y lo meto a mi boca, al principio creí que no entraría, no solamente es largo, sino que es ancho, y aunque dificultoso, entró en mi pequeña boca, comencé primero a succionar suavemente, luego moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo, cuando llego a la mitad de su falo, siento como la punta de su pene roza la campanilla de mi garganta, una pequeña arcada me produce, pero no importa, sigo en mi labor, quiero meterlo todo, y continuó con mi labor, aumento el ritmo, y ahí si está entrando todo... veo que mi amante disfruta tanto como yo, soy feliz con su cara de placer, hacemos contacto visual y el toma la parta trasera de mi cabeza, quiere que le de más y lo haré, estoy cargada de placer, me gusta demasiado... siento como su pene se hincha más en mi boca, empiezo a sentir un sabor dulzón, el se quita con brusquedad, me hace dar vuelta y quedó en cuatro pies... se pone detrás mío y me embiste, creí que doleria, debe ser tanta mi excitación en ese momento, que mi cuerpo lo recibió bien, mientras el entra y sale, acaricia mi espalda y una de sus manos acaricia mi pecho... ahí viene otra vez esa sensación tan rica que comienza en mi clítoris... y ahí lo siento a él, explotar en mi... su elixir bañando mi interior, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros corazones alocados, galopando en una frenética carrera... y una Luz rosacea nos envuelve, es un brillo cálido, es familiar... no puedo ver...  
-``O cielos! ¿Seiya por que eres Figther...?  
Mi compañero, ahora compañera se mira, y da un grito de alarma...  
-``Usagi-chan! Yo no me transforme... espera... mi star yell, ¡Diablos!"  
Vi como sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón su artefacto de transformación, ahora, sólo era una joya dorada con forma de estrellas e incrustaciones de rubíes... la forma estelar era lo único que quedaba del viejo artilugio mágico que le permitía mudarse a su álter ego...  
``No puedo volver a ser Seiya..."  
-``¿que? Seiya, no hagas esas bromas, me asusta, pasamos un momento tan lindo..."  
Y beso su boca...  
``no es una broma Odango... de verdad, mi Star Yell cambió... ¡poder de Lucha estelar! ¡transformación!..."  
Nada... no ocurrió nada, y mi adorada Figther comenzó a llorar...  
Me vestí rápidamente y me peine como pude... y convoque al Crystal de Plata... en ese entonces mi amante se dio cuenta que no estábamos en mi habitación, pero estaba desvastada por la situacion, así que no dijo nada.  
Se probó algo de mi ropa, pero es una mujer mucho más alta y con más curvas que yo, es tan sexi, sus pechos son tan firmes y sus muslos se ven tan lindos, ay otra vez siento mi entrepierna húmeda ¡calmate Usagi... resuelve esto y luego haz la gran Haruka y Michiru!... pues si, siempre tuve curiosidad, y probaré con mi sexi novia...  
Por fin hago que se tranquilice y nos dormimos.  
Amaneció... tengo que encontrarme con Mako.. y pedir ayuda... un momento... Mako... ella tiene la altura y la medida de los pechos de Figther... ya se lo que haré.  
Fin flash back Usagi  
-`` y bueno Mako-chan, fue inevitable... ahora el tema es que Seiya no puede ser Seiya, está desnuda en mi cama, si bien puse un escudo para que no la vieran, es todo un tema tenerla así... además, mi querido Seiya está sufriendo..."  
``Usagi-chan, puedo darte ropa... tengo mucha que le podría ir... pero tenemos que decirle a las chicas..."  
``NO! REÍ me dirá 'Serena tonta! No podrías haber esperado? estas a dos meses de tu boda!'... Minako querrá saber detalles y me dirá 'picarones, no se aguantaba eh?, pero yo sabía que pasaría. A la gran Mina Aino no se le escapa nada...,  
-``bueno, le decimos sólo a Amy..."  
-``No, mucho menos, ella me hablo tanto de Kinmonku y sus tradiciones, que se desilusionará de mi si se da cuenta que casi nunca le prestó atención... además, Amy se bloquea cuando de 'sexo se trata, ya viste como reacciona a las cartas de amor..."  
-``pues si! En eso tienes razón..."  
El timbre de mi apartamento suena...  
-``Lo había olvidado, Taiki vendría a traerme un libro de recetas kinmonkianas y algunos frutos y condimentos de ese planeta... iré a abrir..."  
-``Mako-chan, sólo no menciones lo de Seiya..."  
Esto me dijo mientras me dirigía a la puerta a abrir a mi castaña perdición, pues este hombre con el paso del tiempo... se ha puesto muy lindo y sensual... ¡pero que cosas piensas Makoto... ya te pareces a Usagi!  
-``Hola Taiki! Bienvenido! Pasa!"  
-``Hola Mako, gracias... Tsukino... ¡qué sorpresa! Sabes? Seiya no ha vuelto en toda la noche, sabes donde podría estar?"  
No pensaba decir nada pero mi amiga se delató sola... además es difícil engañar a Taiki, además de inteligente es muy perspicaz...  
-``bueno... Taiki... ummm... Seiya... yooo... mmmm... este... que bueno trajiste especias y recetas que divertido! cierto ¿Mako-chan? "  
``Tsukino! Qué paso con Seiya...?"  
Me quedaré al margen... Usagi debe madurar y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, si me meto, no sólo estoy apañando, sino que también, estoy siendo un estorbo para la toma de desiciones... tengo que confiar en ella! ¡si!  
-``Verás Taiki... Seiya y yo..."  
Y ahí está mi rubia amiga, contando, sin vergüenza alguna, con detalles la situación que anteriormente me contó a mi... ¡por Kami! ¿que paso con la inocente y tierna Usagi...?  
Cuando mi princesa termina el relato puedo ver la cara de desconcierto de mi amigo... una venita palpita sobre su ceja derecha... y hace un mueca extraña... se voltea, mira hacia mi balcón... siento que hace un chasquido con su lengua y voltea en dirección a mi amiga... su índice acaricia el puente de su nariz, como intentando contener algo a punto de explotar... luego veo que se masejea la sien con ambas manos y veo a mi pobre amiga que juega con sus dedos mientras se balancea en un vaivén nervioso... ¡debo decir que también me está impacientando...!  
-``a ver si entendí bien...! ¿Seiya y tú tuvieron sexo... y Seiya ahora es Figther pero sin poderes... y no puede transformarse?"  
-``pues si... como lo oíste... y no saben que hacer... Usagi vino a pedirme ropa para Seiya en tanto se resuelva esta situación..."  
``Ok. Aunque... hace unos días escuché una plática de Aino con Yaten... estaban comentando anécdotas de cuando eran guerreras... mencionó que tiene una polvera mágica que le permite tomar cualquier apariencia... y que en una ocasión se tuvo que hacer pasar por Sailor moon para enfrentar un enemigo... pero como no la usaba a menudo, no la había cargado la batería... pero que usó una pluma de Tsukino para convertirse en ella..."  
``es cierto!¡ Usagi-chan! Tu pluma... con eso podemos hacer que Seiya se oculte bajo su apariencia hasta saber que ha ocurrido..."  
-``¡si! No lo había pensado es una excelente idea mientras averiguamos que pasó..."  
-``por otra parte...! En realidad no es necesario averiguar nada... yo se lo que pasó..."  
-``eh...? Como que sabes?" Pregunté... Usa tiene una cara de duda y de sorpresa, mi pobre amiga, está mucho más confundida que yo...  
-``Así es Mako-chan! Tsukino-san, por lo visto nunca pusiste atención a las clases de Mizuno-san cierto?"  
-``ah? Yo? Pues para tu información estudio demasiado.. y se mucho sobre ustedes y sus tradiciones.. y en ningún libro dice que pierdan sus poderes al tener sexo. Sólo dice que las Starligths no podrán unirse a su pareja en tanto no se haya oficiado la ceremonia de separación del cristal sailor de la semilla estelar... que la tiene que realizar la soberana de Kinmonku, como Suprema semilla estelar de su sistema... así que Seiya y yo aún no estamos unidos, por que no nos casamos... ummm!"  
Ufff... no es cierto! Mi amiga leyó y estudió pero no lo entiende... meneo la cabeza en sentido de negación... y veo que Taiki se ríe... se ve tan lindo...  
-``de que te ríes Taiki-kun... aunque seas mi cuñado no te perdonaré...!"  
-``ya veo! Y al parecer Seiya entendió lo mismo que tu Usagi-chan..."  
-``que? Mako-chan? Tu también?""  
-``Si por lo visto así fué...!"  
-``pero qué? ¿por qué no me explican? Que alguien me expliqué!"

-``pues, como sabrás, nosotros los descendientes de Kinmonku, somos diferentes a los habitantes de la vía Láctea. Nosotros somos híbridos, nacemos sin sexo definido… y aprendemos a ser… tanto hombres como mujeres. Como también sabrás, por designio divino y universal, las Sailors Scouts del universo entero debemos ser mujeres, pero eso va en contra de nuestra naturaleza, por eso razón, mantenernos en esta apariencia conlleva un gasto de energía y la anulación total de poderes y nuestro resplandor sailor, de hecho, eso nos ayudó a escondernos de Galaxia mucho tiempo. Pero, para enamorarnos, casarnos y obviamente tener sexo, debemos decidir cuál será nuestra apariencia definitiva, o la que usaremos la mayor cantidad de tiempo, y el rol que desempeñaremos en nuestra sociedad, Seiya, escogió como forma definitiva y asumir su rol como hombre, eso produjo una paradoja en su semilla estelar que contiene al cristal sailor de Star Figther, y como el objetivo principal de una senshis es la protección de su planeta mientras este en ejercicio, su cristal sailor desactivó o anuló la capacidad de libre elección, dejando solamente a la contra parte femenina de mi hermano, para que pueda cumplir con su deber …"

-``pero el no pudo convertirse en starlight… yo lo vi… lo intento… pero no ocurrió nada…"

-``eso es porque su cristal sailor se activará cuando haya peligro.. no te preocupes… ahora debemos llevarle a Seiya tu pluma y pidele que permanezca así hasta la ceremonia de compromiso, donde Kakiu-hime separará su semilla estelar de su cristal sailor. "

-``eso quiere decir que no se podrá convertir más en mujer?" Pregunté… y Usagi me mira preocupada, como si le molestará que así fuera…

-``no! Eso quiere decir, que rol el será el de hombre y de sostén… y será nombrado príncipe… con capacidades similares a la de Mamoru. Mientras el cristal Sailor, que contiene el poder de la guardiana, se dejará en libertad para que busque una semilla compatible…"

Es 13 de febrero y son las 22.30. Usagi ya partió con Seiya y yo estoy esperando a Taiki, Mina y Yaten para dirigirnos al templo Hikawa donde nos aguardan los demás.

Seiya estaba nervioso por todo lo que ocurriría, pero Usagi lo tranquilizó, jamás vi a mi amiga tan enamorada como ahora… me llenó de ternura ver como esa vez le decía a una femenina Seiya que no le importaba la apariencia, o el timbre de su voz, si tenía senos, o muslos más firmes que los de ella, Usagi siempre elegiría a Seiya por quien es… y sus palabras fueron tan cálidas y sinceras que no pude evitar emocionarme

FLASH BACK Makoto

Seiya venía bajando las escaleras de la casa de mi amiga

-``Usagi… no me mires asi, siento pena… gracias Mako por la ropa…!"

-``No seas tontita Seiya-kun… te amo por quien eres y no porque lo que aparentas, te amaría igual con pechos o sin, aunque tengas más curvas que yo y tus glúteos se vean más firmes, y seas una mujer muy atractiva, lo primero que veo de ti es el corazón, hay un montón de chicas guapas, pero nadie me roba sonrisas como tu, ni nadie más puede hacerme más feliz que tu, te amo por tus chistes malos, tu ego tan grande como el océano, tu carácter apasionado y tú valentía! Por favor! Que no te dé pena, porque yo estoy feliz de tener como prometida a alguien como tu…"

Fin flash BACK

Algún día… sólo algún día podré amar así locamente como Usagi lo hace… y un día, quizá algún día también, pueda ser amada de esa forma tan pura. Mientras, disfrutó está vida que me fue regalada, y aprendo del amor incondicional. Mañana es San Valentín… y Usa no pudo haber escogido mejor fecha para declarar su amor y devoción a Seiya… estoy feliz por ellos… y por supuesto los apoyaré en todo lo venga… porque amor puro y real, hay pocos … y el de ellos, es mágico y especial.

¡feliz San Valentín! ¡Feliz día del amor…!

Fin….


End file.
